A Shampoo Mishap
by HGPJHP
Summary: What happens when a shampoo mishap has lifelong consequences? Character 2 is only an OC because I own Jane, no one else


**I do not own any characters in this fan fiction except maybe Jane. J. K. Rowling owns all the characters and the story.**

Lily was drying her hair with a towel after washing her hair. When she had put her shampoo in, her hair had felt rather tingly. She had checked in the mirror across the room but her hair seemed fine. She let the towel fall away from her hair. A glance in the mirror showed it was the colour of a certain Gryffindor boys; Potter. Her eyes had turned hazel as well. She stormed into the common room, wearing nothing but a towel. She spotted Remus by the fire.

Remus looked up from his book at a girl he did not recognize "Erm. Hello, who are you?" He looks at her curious

Lily was shocked. Remus did not recognize her. She decided to play along. "I am Jane Porter. I'm new. I get sorted tomorrow but Professor Dumbeldore told me to find a Remus Lupin. You wouldn't happen to know where he is, would you." Lily decided on a name close to James' since she now looked like him.

"Oh. I'm Remus. Nice to meet you, Porter" he smiles slightly

"Nice to meet you too." She smiled back at him. "I transferred here from Beauxbatons. I'm a halfblood." 'Jane' lied.

"Beauxbatons? Interesting" he looks at her only wearing a towel "Is it normally for them to go around in towels?" He raises an eyebrow

"Oh no," says Jane, blushing. She pulled it tighter around herself. "You wanna come see Dumbeldore with me, I left my clothes there."

"oh okay.." He stands up, putting his book down

"Hey, do you know any way for me to advoid embarrassment about the whole towel thing." she asked. If this charm was irreversable, she didn't want to be eternally labelled 'Towel Girl'.

"Well... you can borrow some of my clothes if you want"

"Okay, thanks." She said, feeling a little weird that REmus was offering her clothes but remembering that she wasn't muggleborn Lily at the moment. She was halfblood transfer student Jane.

"Wait one minute" he grabs some clothes from the dorm then comes back and gives them to her "Here you go"

Suddenly, James and Sirius appeared from the shadows. "Remus, you're not going to make the poor girl wear that. It's worse than the towel." moaned Sirius.

"Well, there's not much else, unless we ask Lily for some clothes?"

Jane froze. She then heard James mutter something about invisibility to Remus. Jane was actually shocked. James nor Sirius knew who she was. That meant they were innocent.

Remus saw the shocked look on Jane's face "Are you alright?" He asked

"Yeah," she smiled reassuringly. "I'll have to stop at the bathroom on the way to Dumbeldore's office. I forgot my shampoo." James suddenly returned, clutching a silvery cloak. "Here, this will save you the embarrassment of wearing Moony's clothes. What's your name anyway?"

"Jane Porter," Jane said.

He goes to the portrait hole "So Dumbledore knows you are coming?" He asks

"No, he told me to see Lily Evans and, if I couldn't find her, Remus Lupin. Then stay in a place called the room of Requirement, on the seventh floor. I can't find the room of requirement so I am going back to Dumbeldore." She said back. She the left for Dumbeldore's office, Remus close behind.

Remus walked along pretending to be just going for a walk because Jane was under the cloak, invisible, he walked until they came to Dumbledore's office entry, he racked his brain for what the password could be

Jane suddenly jumped. "I forgot to stop for my shampoo. Now this will look weird to any students or teachers. Accio shampoo." Jane's shampoo suddenly came around the corner. She caught it easily. She then said, "Could it possibly be Sugar Quills?" At the name of the sweet, the gargoyle leapt aside. The pair raced up the stairs.

Remus knocked on the door "Dumbledore? It's Remus, with Jane Porter"

Dumbeldore looked confused but allowed Jane in. "Mr Lupin, could you please wait outside while I talk to Miss... Porter."

Remus looked at Dumbledore's confused express but stepped outside, what was going on?

Dumbeldore shut the door and turned on Jane. "Who are you? How did you get into the school?"

Jane responded, "Professor Dumbeldore, It's me." Dumbeldore knew that voice, it was Lily Evans.

"Lily, what happened to you? Was it James and Sirius?'"

"No," she replied wearily, "They didn't recognize me. I think something is wrong with my shampoo. I brought it with me." She handed him the bottle.

"Where did you get this?" asked Dumbeldore.

"Madame Hattie's Hair Salon summer before last," was Jane's response.

"Ahh," sighed Dumbeldore, "When magical hair products go out of date, they can cause permanent damage. You are stuck like that, 'Jane'. Did you tell anyone who you really were?"

"No," said Jane, "I told them you sent me to get Remus for some reason and I also told them I was halfblood because I didn't think the damage was p- permanent and that I was b- being sorted at dinner tomorrow a- and I was a transfer from Beauxbatons and I-I'm in b- big trouble n- now Professor, aren't I?" Jane suddenly burst into tears.

Professor Dumbeldore patted her on the shoulder. "No, you aren't in trouble. We will resort you and tell the students the story you have already told everyone. And, I will cast a minor spell that alters your voice slightly so no one recognizes your voice. You may now go off to bed. The Gryffindor students will find out about Lily going back to live with her parents because they are gravely ill. Goodnight, Jane Porter." With that, Jane raced out the door and met up with Remus. They then walked to the common room together, Lily telling Remus that she was to sleep in the Common Room tonight.


End file.
